Mixed up
by lalala223
Summary: They were in love, haven't you heard?  A collection of drabbles from different stories, the first for Iggy and Ella from Maximum Ride.


**I saw some people's stories that did this and I wanted to give it a try. I am way sorry in advance if they suck, but hey, it's what I got.**

**Okay, here are the rules:**

**Put your ipod or other music player on shuffle.**

**For 10 songs, write a drabble relating to the song.**

**You may ONLY use the pairing that you choose.**

**You only have the length of the song to write and edit the drabble**

**You have to use the songs in order-no skipping around**

**My pair is Iggy and Ella. So, here it is!**

Bottom of the Ocean-Miley Cyrus

She worked her way over to him, pushing through the crowd to reach him. All of a sudden, she stops. It's pointless, all this, going back and forth between one and the other, apart and together. They needed to stay as one, or as two separate hearts. All of her memories faded in, connecting together and molding to a crazed fiction, a horrible place. She was totally lost. He just didn't understand. He just didn't love her like she did him. He simply liked her. Like, not love. She was in love. She didn't understand why, she just knew that she was. But they were broken up now, no turning back.

Bed Rock- Young Money and Lloyd

He thought she was beautiful. She thought she was, too. He loves how she doesn't judge him. He loves the thrill he gets every time he sees her. He loves the way she always knows. She definitely knows how she makes him feel. She's teasing him, seeing how deep it runs. She expects him to get jealous. She expects him to look at her like she is the world. He thinks she's hot. And he loves her, of course. The hotness is simply a plus. ;-~ He likes how she looks and how she walks, and how she is. She likes how much attention she gives him, his arrogance, all of it. It was hot. It all works out well.

If my heart was a house- owl city

Iggy-

I love you. I love you more than anything. I have from the moment I saw you. When we are apart, I still feel your heart, sense your breath on my skin, I know you are still there in my heart. You are my everything, my nothing, and my something. We are real, we are something. Come home to me, please. I know, I'm quirky. You love me anyways, as do I. everything I own reminds me of you. When we are apart, everything gets colder, more dark. When you're here, the sun shines brighter, the flowers face towards you, and the whole world revolves around you. You are my everything. I love you.

It's my life/confessions, Pt. II-glee cast

His heart isn't broken. Hers is. He knows he broke it, but it's his life. He can do what he wants, be what he wants, and he doesn't need her in the way. He does love his baby, though. You know, the one in her tummy. Yes, she is pregnant. He is with her, but he told her how after the baby is born, he is taking it and running. How he doesn't love her. Yes, people are calling him out, telling him how horrible he is. He doesn't care. He wants his little baby in his arms, without her to steal it away.

She will be loved-Maroon 5

She was 18. He was 21. She was insecure. Not so much about her appearance, but more about her life. She didn't feel that a poor, lowly girl like her deserved him, a magnificent creature. He thought opposite. She didn't need a mutant bird kid to ruin her life. But as long as she wanted him, he would stay. She hadn't yet said the word. She says it, and he will leave. But he loves her, and she loves him. Neither of them see that happening anytime soon. He helps her find herself, knows more about her than even she does. Her door is always open for him, ready to rescue him from holes so deep, no one, not even him, has faith in him… but her. She always had faith in him, and vice-versa.

He kissed her on the lips, a sweet, soft, chaste kiss on her lips. She would have none of it, making the kiss a deep, passionate one. They didn't even try to say goodbye.

Cinderella-Steven Curtis Chapman

As they danced around the room, he listens to her twirl, effortlessly graceful. She sees him prowling the floor, awaiting his arrival patiently, though it takes him all of 2 seconds to get there. He bows as she curtsies, and they sail calmly, serenely through the giant glass window paned ballroom, swaying and sweeping elegantly across the smooth tile floor.

He knows that she could leave at any second, so he makes the most of his time. They dance all night. They were engaged, this was the engagement party, if you could call it that. It was a ball, with just the two of them. The spotlight was trained only on them as they glided through the dance, and when the music stopped, they didn't. an endless dance, it goes on for their lives.

Let it roll- All Time Low

They were hanging out, 4:30 am, Wednesday night, or morning. They go with the flow, high school seniors, high school sweethearts. They loved each other, or so they thought. for now, they choose not to worry about complicated stuff like that now, and they live it up. They talk and party every night, and every day they drag through school like there's no place they wouldn't rather be. They live like there's no tomorrow. They live like there's no today. They live spontaneously. They are together all the time

Much better- the jonas brothers

He was done. Done with his ex, done with her drama, done with her crap. She was a star, done with the papparrazi, done with the publicity stunts, rumors, claims, and all of that shit. She just wanted a normal boy to balance it out.

It was an accident, a bump, that pulled them together. On the street, walking towards each other. They happened to bump into each other, and then she just kissed him. She stared at him, leaned in, and kissed him. From then on, it was magic. They had something, she just couldn't tell what it was. She hated him, but she loved him, too. he wasn't dramatic. He was special, crazy, he loved her, he took care of her, he let her sleep over at his house. He saved her from herself, from her life, from her fame.

He was her savior.

Walls- All Time Low

It was inevitable. After all those years he had found her. She was exquisitely beautiful, more so than anyone, to him. After all those years, they finally understood each other. Earlier, he was too young, naïve, and she knew it. Now, he was breaking down the walls the two had built as shields for themselves, trying to spare themselves the pain. Yes, they knew it was inevitable. They would fall in love, and no one meant even close to as much as they meant to each other. It was a classic story. They fell into it with no hesitation.

Bad romance- lady gaga

She hurt him. She hurt him bad. But that's okay, he liked the hurt, as long as she was the one hurting him. As long as she was by his side, he knew it was all okay. No matter how much pain she put him through, how much torture he endured for her, it was helping her be a better person. He knew she didn't mean to start on drugs, or smoking, he just knew that she did. He didn't know why she did things that were so destructive to the both of them, he just knew that he wanted her to stop. And it didn't matter what he had to do, he would die for her if the occasion arose, but he knew it had to stop. He loved her that much too much. He would gladly take a bullet for her, and kiss her as he went down fighting. He would love her until the end. She didn't want to be his friend, she wanted to be his enemy, his lover. She wanted to love him, and no matter how much pain he had to go through, she always got what she wanted.

**So, were they okay? I know that some of them didn't fit the relationship, or the characters, but that was what fit into the songs. Please review! Tell me if I should do it again with another pair!**


End file.
